The present invention relates to a module housing for a battery module and also a battery module and an assembly process. Furthermore, the invention relates to a battery, in particular for an at least electrically drivable vehicle, exhibiting a plurality of battery modules according to the invention.
A module housing for a battery module is known from DE 10 2015 115 138 A1, said module housing being made up of two substantially L-shaped housing side walls which can be connected to one another in a force-fitting manner by means of screw connections that involve complicated assembly.